Past & Present Memories
by Nukey22
Summary: Past lovers, reunited. How will it all pan out? Mcfly fanfic. Rated M just incase! I do not know anyone mentioned in this story, it is purely a work of fiction. Reviews welcome, been a while since I wrote anything so could do with the feedback.
1. Chapter 1

_Nattie's POV_

Radio 1 blasting out Mcfly's 'That's The Truth', sat here thinking how times have changed. See Danny Jones USED to be my best friend, and me saying used probably makes you think we had a huge fight and everything changed. Sometimes I kind of wish it was that. Here's the real reason...

Me and Danny had known each other since we were little kids, our mums were best friends and we practically saw each other every day. When we were around 13 something electric happened that changed our relationship. Working on a science project together, we were goofing around and ended up sharing our first kiss. From that day forward, we were an item. All my firsts were with him and I may have only been a young teen but I knew I loved him. When we were 16 though, my whole world fell apart.

Danny had auditioned for a band, and they'd offered him a place as the lead guitarist/vocalist. I was so happy for him but he seemed deflated because he told me he weren't going to accept because of me. As much as I loved Danny, I told him he should leave me and go live his dream. I practically died inside when he left but I knew I'd done what was best for him.

So there you go small world huh? It's been 10 years since I was with that boy but I was still hung up on him. Sad I know, but I have no idea why I've not been able to get over him. Maybe it's because his sister is my BFF and I'm so so close to his Mum, either way I cannot get him out of my head.

This is my predicament you see, his mum is having a New Years Eve party and has invited me. I 100% want to go but I found out Danny is going to be there too, so now I'm nervous. Wondering what I'm going to be like around him, wondering if he will even remember me or give me the time of day. So many what ifs and no concrete answers. Don't know what I should do for the best?! Should I go? Should I not? AHHH freaking out!

Wish me luck.

_Danny's POV_

"Okay Mum, I'll be there"

"Good, Love you son, bye."

"Bye Mum!"

I can't believe it, after 10 years I'm going to see Nattie again. Guess you're wondering who Nattie is huh? She was or should I say is the love of my life. We were so happy, we did everything together. Things changed when I got into McFly. I wanted to say no when they offered me a place as a guitarist/vocalist. I didn't wanna leave her, but she told me to live my dream and let me go. She felt it wasn't fair for her to hold me back.

It hurt at first, knowing she let me go so easily. But then my Mum told me how much Nattie had been hurting since I originally left. I realised then how much she had sacrificed so that I could live my dream and be in a band. This made me love her more, and I yearned for her every day. I still do.

The guys keep trying to hook me up; don't understand how or why I'm turning all these women down. They don't know about Nattie, to be honest I don't think they'll understand and I don't want them to laugh at something that's so important to me.

Sure I've dated, but none of them compared to her. And every time I looked at them I saw Nattie. I knew Mum judged them against her too. She is just perfect for me. How is all this going to go? Is she going to hate me? Will she talk to me? So many questions.

I guess soon I will have the answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nattie's POV_

OMG tonight is the night, so nervous! What do I wear?! How shall I have my hair?! I want Danny to notice me but don't want to be obvious, want it all to be natural and smooth running. Let me call Vicky (my best friend and Danny's sister) – complicated I know!

"Hello?"

"Hey Vick its Nattie"

"OMG heyy! You all ready for tonight?"

"Kinda, majorly nervous though. And I have no idea what to wear (laughs)"

"Ermm, well how about smart-casual? Y'know jeans, cute top and ballets?"

"Yeah that sounds good, now hair? Make-up?"

"Well go for simple, maybe long straight hair and natural make-up. Just be you."

"You're amazing (laughs); I probably would have gone through a million outfits before choosing!"

"(Laughs) Glad I could help. Look I know you're nervous about seeing Dan but remember he loved you for you so being all simple and natural will show him you're not trying too hard."

"Yeah I know, just scary y'know? Knowing after all this time I'm gonna see him again."

"It's gonna go swell believe me. Anyways gotta go get ready myself (laughs) see you later. Bye!"

"Will do, bye Vick!"

Have no idea what I'd do without her sometimes! Now time to outfit build. Let's have a look... black or blue jeans? Ermmm blue! Now for a top, let's see. I have that cute yellow top, that'd really look nice against my dark brown hair. Shoes, I have so many this might take a while. Ahh found them, my yellow pumps! Outfit is sorted, woohoo!

Finally, I'm ready. Hopefully I look the part, and hopefully I have a chance to talk to 'my beloved' Danny.

Time to go.

_Danny's POV_

Well the moment of truth has arrived. Think I look pretty fly in my Fred Perry shirt and McKenzie jeans. Hair looks swell, and I'm stinking nice too. Hope this all goes okay with Nattie. I know everyone wants it to, heck I want it to. I've missed her so much and just want her where she belongs... with me!

Don't think it's gonna happen straight away but just being able to chat and hang out again will be enough. Wanna know what I've missed in the 10 years we've had no contact. I bet she still looks amazing, her long brown hair and amazing blue eyes, not to mention her smile. God I must sound like a right goon, guess that's what love does to you.

(Looks at watch) Oops, best stop daydreaming and go and partayyy.

The time has come.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nattie's POV_

(Deep breath) Okay here we go, you can do this Nat!

"Nattie! Heyyy"

"Hey Kath, awesome party!"

"Let's go get you a drink love! How you feeling anyways? Vick said you were nervous."

"Thanks, beer will be great! Yeah I am nervous, know I shouldn't be. Me and Danny are, I mean were like two peas in a pod. It's just because it's been so long I think, not really confident on how it's going pan out."

"Well m'dear it's going to go really well. I know Dan better than anyone and I know he will be thrilled to see you."

"Does he know I'm gonna be here?"

"Yes he does, and he sounded happy when I told him, so don't worry"

"Thanks Kath, you're amazing (laughs)"

"Don't know about that love, but you go mingle anyways, best go be a hostess (laughs)"

Ahh okay, Danny knows I'm going to be here. Kinda relieves the pressure a little, if he sounded happy he must wanna see me. Wonder when he'll arrive, butterflies are fluttering in my stomach. Can imagine he's just as sexy as he was back then, maybe just a little manlier than he used to be. His beautiful smile and his blue eyes which used to melt me every time I looked into them.

"Hey Nuke!"

"Heyy Vick! You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks; see you went for the look I said. May I say you are looking sexayyyy! (Laughs)"

"Ha-ha yeah I did! Well me lovely you are not looking too bad yourself!"

"Awww thanks babe. I..."

He just walked in.

_Danny's POV_

So here's my destination. Man, you'd think I was meeting the Queen, I'm so nervous. I opened the door and got greeted with a hug from my Mum.

"Hey son! Fashionably late I see (chuckles)"

"(Laughs) you know me Mum!"

"I sure do, and I love you!"

"I love you too Mum!"

"So wh..." Then I saw her, chatting to my sister. One word... WOW! She's more amazing than I thought.

"DANNY!" Mum bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry Mum, was just gonna ask where Nat was but I've seen her"

"Well go over and say Hello then! You know you want to!"

"Thanks Mum"

Okay, all I have to do is walk over to her and say hello. Can't be that hard... can it?


End file.
